¡Acepto!
by Megurine Isabel03
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Luka aceptara salir con Gakupo? y ¿que pasaria si una de sus amigas se pelea con ella por el? One-shot Pesimo summary, pero pasen a leerla


**Hola :) bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, y muchas gracias a mi amiga NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D que me ayudo a hacer este fic.**

* * *

Era una tarde normal en la casa vocaloid, o al menos lo había sido, hasta que se escuchó un grito proveniente del segundo piso.

Meiko, que estaba en la cocina bebiendo sake, se quedo ahí haciendo caso omiso del grito, no tenia ganas de ir a ver que pasaba y sabía que alguien más iría en su lugar.

Kaito, que estaba sentado en la mesa y comía helado hasta reventar, ni siquiera lo había escuchado, estaba demasiado concentrado con su helado como para hacer caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En cambio Miku y Len que estaban abrazándose en el sillón viendo una película romántica y estaban a punto de besarse hasta que escucharon el grito, habían corrido por las escaleras un poco preocupados para ver lo que había pasado.

Al llegar al segundo piso se escucho otra vez un grito pero escuchándolo más de cerca era algo como un grito de júbilo.

Se escuchaba dentro de la habitación de Luka, a la que entraron corriendo Miku y Len sin tocar la puerta y topándose con una escena que no se esperaban.

Gakupo estaba, literalmente, saltando en la cama de Luka mientras que ella solo estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón con un libro en manos ocultando su cara.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Miku mientras miraba intrigada la escena, no entendía que estaba pasando.

-¡Luka acepto!, ella acepto salir conmigo-dijo Gakupo muy féliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro.

Miku y Len miraron a Luka sorprendidos, no podían creer que por fin haya aceptado al pelimorado, aunque de tanto insistir no era una cosa tan sorprendente el que ella lo haya aceptado, mientras que Lily solo había entrado a la habitación y miraba la escena.

Luka seguía escondida en su libro, la verdad es que ella tampoco se había imaginado que algún día le diría que aceptaba salir con el.

-Bueno, es que me insistió mucho y pensé que sería la única forma en la que dejaría de molestar.-dijo aun escondiendo su rostro con el libro.-Aunque parece que me equivoqué...-dijo volteando a ver a Gakupo que seguía saltando sobre su cama.-Podrías tranquilizarte y dejar de saltar en mi cama porfavor?-dijo la pelirosa mientras se paraba del sillón y se ponía frente a el.

Lo que digas amor!-se paro al lado de ella y se tranquilizo, aunque seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Len y Miku se recuperaron de la sorpresa los empezaron a felicitar.

-¡Felicidades! Amiga que bien que por fin lo aceptaste-dijo Miku abrazando a su amiga, mientras que Len estaba con Gakupo.

-Por fin tus esfuerzos sirvieron para algo-dijo Len sonriendo y felicitando a su amigo, mientras que Luka y Miku seguían hablando.

Después de unos minutos alguien toco y entro, era una chica de pelo café.

-Gakupo, el director quiere vernos a ti, a Kaito y a mí, así que ve bajando, Kaito y yo te esperaremos en el auto.-dijo Meiko parada en la puerta. –Chicas adiós y por cierto felicidades.-se despidió la morena para por fin salir de la habitación e ir camino al auto.-Me alegro por esos dos, que bien que por fin Luka lo acepto, pero, me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionara Lily cuando se entere?, solo espero que no hagan un desastre…-pensó Meiko mientras subía al carro junto con Kaito que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Bueno mi amor, me tengo que ir volveré luego.-dijo dulcemente acercándose a ella y plantándole un beso en la mejilla, por lo cual se puso mas roja que un tomate. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaban Meiko y Kaito y partieron a donde el director los esperaba.

-Que lindo, aunque ¡mi Lenny lo es mucho más!-dijo Miku con una sonrisa mirando a Len, lo que provoco que se sonrojara un poco, mientras que su novia se sentaba en la cama de la pelirosa.

-Yo iré a mi habitación, nos vemos luego.-se despidió un aun sonrojado Len y salió de la habitación.

Luka y Miku estuvieron unos momentos platicando hasta que escucharon unos ruidos y decidieron bajar para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-Por fin terminamos de guardar todo-se escucho decir a Gumi que se estaba sentando en el sillón.

-Pero si solo eran ellas.-dijo Miku, a lo que las chicas que acababan de llegar de surtir la despensa,Gumi, Rin y Lily, la fulminaron con la mirada un poco ofendidas por el tono en que lo había dicho.-Lo siento no quería ofenderlas.-se disculpo Miku bajando la mirada y todas la perdonaron.

-¿Y los demás?-cuestiono Rin ya que todo estaba muy silencioso.

-Gakupo, Kaito y Meiko tenían que ir a ver al director y Len esta en su habitación.-respondio Luka a la interrogante de su amiga mientras se sentaba al lado de Gumi.

-¿Y qué paso mientras no estábamos? ¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto Gumi.

-¡Cierto, no les hemos contado!-exclamo Miku poniéndose en frente de donde estaban Gumi y Luka y las otras dos se acercaron. Al parecer Luka iba a decir algo pero Miku se le adelanto.

-¡Luka acepto salir con Gakupo!-exclamo Miku con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡En serio!-dijeron sorprendidas Rin y Gumi mirando a Luka, la cual se puso mas roja que un tomate a que todas la estaban viendo, se les habían abierto los ojos como platos, hasta Lily se había sorprendido.

-¡Que bien!-dijo Rin sonriéndole a Luka mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si, que bien que por fin estén saliendo-dijo Gumi muy feliz, ella sabia que su hermano de verdad amaba a Luka, que bien que sus intentos no fueron en vano.

-De seguro solo te pidió que salieras con el por que yo lo rechace.-dijo Lily fríamente y fulminándola con la mirada, todas se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertas, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Disculpa?-se indigno Luka, ella era la más sorprendida, pues Lily y ella eran muy buenas amigas.

-Lo que escuchaste.-dijo con el mismo tono de frialdad con la que había dicho lo que sorprendio a todas.

-Ah, ¿En serio? Porque él siempre me anda diciendo que me ama-se defendió Luka con un tono de orgullo mientras se paraba y se ponía en frente de Lily.

-Pues de seguro es porque yo no estoy ahí.-le respondio Lily y le enseño la lengua.

-Claro que no, lo dice porque esta enamorado de mi.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué siempre me dice que mi cabello es hermoso?-

-De seguro es por que no quiere ser grosero contigo y no quiere que te sientas mal si te dice que tu cabello no es rubio natural.-le ofendió la pelirosa mientras que las demás solo se habían limitado a mirar.

-¡Claro que es natural! ¡Yo por lo menos tengo buenas canciones!-alzo la voz Lily.

-Si como no, por eso yo tengo mas fans que tu.-le insulto Luka.

-¡Retráctate!-le reto Lily.

-¿Y si no quiero?-dijo Luka en un tono frio.

-Ch-chicas paren, yo creo que el cabello de Lily es muy bonito, y…bueno, no tienen por qué pelear, son amigas ¿no?, mejor dejen de discutir ¿si?-ofreció Miku poniéndose entre ellas, pero lo que recibió fue estar mojada, Lily había ido a la cocina por un vaso con agua y cuando lo lanzo este le cayo a Miku en vez de a Luka.

-¡Miku!-exclamaron Gumi y Rin a coro.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya me arte! Yo trate de ayudarlas pero no quisieron. Adiós.-dijo Miku enfadada y se fue de ahí.

-¿Ya viste lo que hiciste rubia oxigenada?-le reprendio Luka por haberle hecho eso a Miku.

-No es mi culpa ella se puso en medio.-se defendió Lily a lo que Luka solo la miro molesta.

-Jamás las había visto asi.-le dijo Gumi en un susurro a Rin, quienes estaban en el sillón.

-Yo tampoco. Es la primera vez que las veo asi.-fue la contestación de Rin a lo que le había dicho su amiga peliverde.

-Tenemos que pararlas.-dijo Gumi a lo que Rin solo asintió con la cabeza. Se pararon y se pusieron en frente esperando no sufrir el mismo destino que Miku, estaban a punto de hablar cuando escullaron unos ruidos extraños.

-¿Qué son esos ruidos?-pregunto Gumi interrumpiendo la pelea de sus amigas.

-Bueno Len y Miku han de estar haciendo_ eso_.-contesto Rin mirando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Escuchas eso? Así o mejor nos escuchamos Gakupo y yo-dijo con un tono y una sonrisa pícara. Luka solo se limito a fulminarle con la mirada y un aura macabra a su alrededor, ahora si se iba a enterar de quien es Luka Megurine.

Rin y Gumi se fueron haciendo para atrás.-L-Luka, tranquilízate…-dijeron asustadas las dos chcicas, pero las ignoraron y empezaron a agarrar los cojines del sillón y cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano y lo empezaron a lanzar hacia donde estaba su oponente, aunque las dos habias esquivado todo muy bien, tenían muy buenos reflejos.

De pronto unas personas entraron a la casa, Gumi y Rin se fueron corriendo a cubrirse detrás de esa persona aun sin saber quien era pero no les importo, lo que querían es que esto parara, nunca antes habían visto a sus dos amigas así de furiosas. Aunque para su gran alivio habían llegado Mieko, Kaito y Gakupo.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están asi?-les cuestiono la morena, aunque no hizo falta que respondieran cuando vio a Luka y a Lily, y ninguna de estas dos noto la presencia de los que acababan de llegar por estar tan inmersas en la pelea.

-¡Ya te lo dije el solo me ama a mi!-grito Lily mientras le seguía lanzando cosas a Luka.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez y deja decir babosadas!-le grito furiosa la pelirosa.

Los chicos también habían quedado tan sorprendidos al ver lo que pasaba, jamas las habían visto tan molestas en su vida, casi daban igual de miedo que Meiko furiosa.

-¿Y como por que me voy a callar? Tu ni siquiera le amas, solo aceptaste salir con el para que ya no estuviera molestando-le dijo Lily enojada. Eso es algo que no se esperaba, sintió una puñalada en el corazón.-No es cierto. A mi…de verdad me gusta, nunca lo había dicho por que no lo quería aceptar pero, yo, de verdad…lo amo.-pensó Luka un poco triste ya que en cierta forma Lily tenia razón, es lo que le había dicho a los demás.

-¡Tu que sabes! ¿Qué tal si de verdad me gusta? Porque la verdad es que yo…-tenia que decirlo, no podía dejar que su orgullo la venciera.-La verdad es que yo…yo lo…¡lo amo!-grito, por fin lo dijo, y cuando termino de decirlo esbozo una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

Todos los presentes quedaron atonitos, hasta Miku y Len bajaron a cerciorarse de que lo que escucharon no fue producto se su imaginación, pero el mas sorprendido fue Gakupo, jamas penso que de verdad algún dia Luka lo llegara a amar, se sentía tan feliz que fue hacia donde Luka, la abrazo por detrás y le susurro algo al oído.

-Luka, yo también te amo.-le susurro el chico en su oído y se sonrojo.

-E-escuchaste lo que dije, ¿verdad?-le cuestiono Luka a lo que el asintió y le dijo que no solo el sino que todos la habían escuchado, se encontró con la mirada de sus amigos por lo que se sonrojo mas. Gakupo hizo que se girara para quedar de frente a frente y cuando hicieron contacto visual, se puso más roja que un tomate.

-Muchas gracias por haberme aceptado, no tienes idea de que tan feliz me haces y cuanto te amo.-dijo el chico sonriendo y viéndola directamente a los ojos. Era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos y nadie más.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo Luka sonriendo de igual manera aunque seguía un poco avergonzada.

Siguieron miándose por unos minutos hasta que alguien interrumpió ese momento tan lindo que estaban teniendo.

-Lily, Luka quiero que limpien esto de inmediato.-dijo en un tono autoritario Meiko .

-Si-asintieron cabizbajas las dos chicas.-Lo sentimos-dijeron al unísono y con verdadero arrepentimiento.

Poco a poco todos se fueron dispersando hasta que solo quedaron Lily y Luka limpiando todo el desastre que habían hecho.

-Luka…lo siento. No sé que me paso…de verdad lo siento-dijo Lily un poco triste ya que se sentía muy mal por todo lo que le había dicho a una de sus mejores amigas.

-No te preocupes, yo también debo pedir disculpas te dije cosas horribles.-dijo Luka con verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz, Lily solo le sonrió dando a entender que no importaba.

-Es mejor que terminemos rápido sino queremos que Meiko se enoje.-advirtió la rubia.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que terminaron de recoger y arreglar todo y se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas recamaras ya que era tarde, todos habían cenado ya, y estaban muy cansadas por lo acontecido ese día.

La pelirosa se cambio y se puso la pijama, estaba a punto de acostarse cuando alguien abrió toco la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-se escucho a alguien preguntar.

-Si, pasa.-contesto la pelirosa abriendo la puerta.

Afuera se encontraba Gakupo a quien invito a pasar, se acostaron en la cama y se quedaron en silencio viendo el techo.

-Haz de estar muy cansada, creo que es mejor que me vaya-dijo el chico en un tono dulce a punto de pararse pero la chica se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo y no dejando que se fuera.

-Quédate, por favor, no me molestas.-dijo Luka con un leve sonrojo acostándose de lado para que quedaran de frente a frente.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabias? , nunca me voy a cansar de decirte eso.-dijo Gakupo sonriéndole y acercándose mas a su amada.

-Yo también, y si lose idiota-dijo sintiéndolo tan cerca y aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón latía muy rápido, y lo mismo pasaba con el chico.

Se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un tierno beso, lleno de amor y otros sentimientos inimaginables.

-Duerme, haz de estar cansada después de haber tenido que limpiar todo el desastre que hiciste allá abajo.-dijo el pelimorado abrazándola y soltando una pequeña risa al final, pero ella no le respondió, ya había caído rendida y se había dormido, el decidido dormirse también y se quedaron abrazados toda la noche.

* * *

**Dejen reviews por favor :) Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
